


I say stupid stuff and I embarrass myself(cause I’m dumb)

by indiefrog



Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, College Parties, Fluff everywhere, I’ve never been to a college party don’t use me as a textbook, M/M, ahhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiefrog/pseuds/indiefrog
Summary: In which John rants about parties to the host of the party he’s at.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	I say stupid stuff and I embarrass myself(cause I’m dumb)

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been listening to music in my math class and this happened.
> 
> (also, sorry but there is a creepy asshole in this one that uses the f slur if you’re sensitive to that:(.)

* * *

College parties are not John’s scene. He hated the loud, the drinking, the people, the everything. Yet somehow, here he is.

He’d much rather be at home, studying for his classes while bingeing his favorite shows. But Laf and Herc really wanted him to meet the host, claimed they’d hit it off(with a suggestive wink that John willfully ignored).

Alexander Hamilton, they said his name was. John didn’t like this already.

For all the promises they made about staying with John all night, Laf and Herc disappeared as soon as they entered the door. John assumed they went off to find this allusive host, and got distracted on the way.

He groaned, going off to find a wall to lean on.

* * *

If there’s one thing John learned from his short past with drinking, it’s that it’s just one big competition no one talks about. This was the fifth person to see his cupless hand and offer him something, and while usually the gesture was in good spirit, it was getting kind of annoying.

He leaned against the wall, declining some wine from Maria Lewis, a girl in his body studies class. She pouted, shook the glass as if to say ‘your loss’ before chugging the whole thing and dancing away. John breathed, shifting his weight.

* * *

God, this guy smells like sex and regret, John thought, leaning away from the guy next to him in disgust. He begged the wall to suck him in, make him invisible.

Despite clearly having got some earlier, the guy next to him was hitting on any feminine presenting person, whether they are a girl or not. Maybe, if John pinned up his hair and took out his earrings in time, he’d be spared the discomfort.

Unfortunately, just as he processed that he should do that, the guy turned around, saw long hair and sparkly earrings, and thought ‘oh, something I can fuck!’ and drunkenly stumbled over.

John braced himself for whatever misogynistic bullshit this guy was going to spew at him in an attempt to get laid.

The guy stopped right next to John, practically on top of him.

”Hey baby, wanna see a good time?” he said in a voice that made John sick. He leaned on the wall next to him, John backing away slightly.

“If it doesn’t involve me safely away from here, then no.” John replied, wrapping his arms around himself. The guy edged closer.

”Come on baby, don’t be like that,” he said, tipping John’s chin up to face him. John pulled his face away, backing into another wall.

”Seriously dude, stop. I said no,” he said firmly, but the nervous quiver in his voice gave him away. The guy took it as arousal instead of genuine fear, boxing John in.

”Playing hard to get, huh? Oh well, guess I’ll just take what I want.” John whimpered.   
  


“Babe! Are you okay? I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” another guy, smaller, less intimidating, rushed over before anything could escalate, pulling John out from between the guy and the wall. He gave John a look that said ‘follow my lead’ and wrapped an arm around John’s waist, not really touching him but close enough that it looked that way.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I’m fine,” John answered, stepping further away from creepy predator guy.

”What the fuck, Alex? Lay off, she’s mine.” Creepy predator guy said, going to grab John’s shoulder. John flinched away. Helpful guy, Alex, squared his shoulders.

”Stop it, man. _He_ said no, and _he’s_ my boyfriend.” Alex said, emphasizing John’s pronouns. He shot John another look, ‘sorry if i misgendered you but I don’t think you want this guy hitting on you.’ 

“Come on, babe. It’s not worth it,” John said, intentionally deepening his voice. It was a little uncomfortable on his vocal cords, but if it was to get a creep to back off, needing a glass of water later would be worth it.

“Oh what? So you’re a bunch of faggots now?” Creepy predator guy called after them, and John bristled, taking Alex’s arm off of him.

”Thanks for that,” he started. Alex lead him to another room, this one with people just relaxing, mostly sober. There were a few people passing a blunt around, though they were relatively calm, aside from the occasional laughter, so John didn’t mind.

”No problem, god I hate that guy. It’s like he’s following me or something.” John laughed at that. Alex was entertaining to say the least. The two talked more and more, drifting closer to each other as they went on. The topic shifted to the party, and John groaned.

”God, I wish I never came here. Don’t get me wrong, you make it a bit better, but my friends dragged me here and disappeared!” Alex laughed.

”Well, sucks for them. I think you’re pretty hard to leave behind.” He said. John blushed, but kept going worth his rant. He’d been stuck at this stupid fucking party for the better half of three godforsaken hours and he needed someone to rant to.

”Like, why is it so damn loud? And so many drunk people, I get a hangover just looking at them!” It looked like Alex was trying to say something, but he was so close to John’s face and he was just so pretty that John had to finish before he completely lost his train of thought.

“The only good part of this is the music. Honestly, fuck the host.” John finished. Alex smiled softly, leaning closer. 

“Right.” Alex said simply, closing the gap between them. John was surprised how into this he was, seeing as he didn’t want to be here. He thought he had frozen for too long, kissing back twice as hard to make up for it. Alex tasted faintly like mango flavored gum and coffee, which would normally have John gagging, but now was pleasant. Everybody Talks played in the background, all of the blunt passers laughing with delight before heading out towards the rest of the party.

They kissed for god knows how long before being interrupted.

”Ah, mon ami! I told you you’d get along,” Lafayette’s voice pulled them apart, embarrassed. John faintly noticed his face was way warmer than before.

“I uh, I guess?” Alex said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. One of his hands was still resting on John’s hip. Laf chuckled at them, sitting on the lounge chair next to them, pulling a slightly drunk Herc onto his lap. He turned to John.

”So John, I see you’ve met Alexander?” He asked with a tilt of his head. Herc nodded along in agreement, though he probably didn’t know what they were talking about. Despite his large and burly stature, Herc was such a lightweight it wasn’t even funny.

John sputtered. “Wait, you’re Alexander? The host?” He turned to Alex in surprise. Alex did jazz hands, nodding his head.

”And you just let me rant to you about how much your party sucks for two minute.” Herc laughed loudly at that, throwing his head back and leaning on Laf. Alex smiled like he’d been caught.

”Yep,” he said simply, rubbing John’s hip. The song had changed sometime during the interaction, now playing Kool by Benee. John faintly nodded along with the tune, being it was one of his favorites.

”Gosh, sorry man.” John blushed a bit harder. Alex was cute and he probably ruined his chances of being with him with his rant. Then again, they did make out right after, so maybe he still had some hope.

“It’s fine, I wasn’t feeling the party myself anyway,” Alex said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Laf tapped Herc’s thigh, a signal to get off of him. He stretched as he stood, taking Hercules by the hand.

”Then let’s go, I wanted McDonalds anyway.” He said, leaving the room after, Herc chanting ‘Mickey Ds’ behind him. John stood, brushing off his shorts. Alex stood next to him.

”I should probably go with them, I don’t know how much they drank,” he said, not really wanting to leave. The party was starting to be okay with Alex there.

Alex pulled John into a soft kiss, pressing something into his hand. When they pulled away, he leaned towards John’s ear and whispered, “I’m glad you liked the music,” and disappeared back into the party with a wink. John stood there, shell shocked. He looked down into his hand. A small slip of paper with Alex’s number on it.

John smiled all the way to McDonalds, his happy mood being ignored by Laf and Herc thankfully. He could deal with their attempts at shovel talk and teenager girl esque freak outs later.

Maybe if Alex was at the next party, he wouldn’t be so opposed to going.

* * *


End file.
